


memento

by audrenes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Birthday, Comic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes
Summary: Galo and Lio are out on a date when something catches Lio's eye.An 8 Page fancomic.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	memento

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet that i made with the intention of posting on 4/20 bc it was my birthday, but ah, y'know. stuff.
> 
> enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> \- galo is a aries/taurus cusp and you cannot change my mind  
> \- that being said, if trigger ain't gonna give him a birthday, I WILL, and i will give him my birthday  
> \- this is the start of lio's fwoggy collection  
> \- the folder for this in my computer is literally called fwoggy lol  
> \- this is the start of lio's fwoggy collection stated in my [previous fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835475)
> 
> I'm @https_aj on both [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj). Find me at [@galoliogalilei](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) for pure shenanigans. (18+ tho bc I am more unhinged there lol)


End file.
